When information is collected from potentially contradictory, ambiguous, or untrustworthy sources, it is useful to have a mechanism for comparing information from multiple documents to ensure the accuracy of the collected information. Comparing information collected from multiple sources allows errant or ambiguous information to be detected and removed, and for the confidence in affirmed information to be consequently increased.
In order to perform comparisons of information collected from multiple sources, it is necessary to identity independent sources that are relevant to each other. For the comparison of information from different sources to be meaningful, the independent sources should be related to the same topic.
What is needed is a method for finding sources relevant to a topic so that information related to that topic can be reliably confirmed or rejected